Hostage
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: One civilian is dead and four others are hostage along with one Detective Danny Raegen. Will his partner and family be able to save him in time before he becomes the next victim? Or will he make the ultimate sacrifice. Peril/Angst Danny/Linda Chap 4UP
1. Black Monday

**Title: Hostage  
****Chapter 1 – Black Monday**

**Summary:** One civilian is dead and four others are hostage along with one Detective Danny Raegen. Will his partner and family be able to save him in time before he becomes the next victim? Or will he make the ultimate sacrifice. Peril/Angst ficlet Danny/Linda

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Okay everyone am taking a HUGE leap of faith here and trying a story for BB. I used to love writing gritty/angsty/tense cop stuff and now it seems I have a new outlet. I had this outline just sitting around and thought I'd build a short ficlet around it. I am EXTREMELY nervous about this b/c it's my own idea and not eppy based.

I went back to using Danny's first partner, Demarcus King b/c it just kinda fit the situation better, even though his female partners have been kick ass. Also I don't remember the name of the station house he's assigned so am just making up the 55. IF anyone can remember, please tell me and I'll change. Also I looked up Danny's boss and came up with two last names: Neary or Gormley. Gosh I'm going with Gormley b/c that was the most recent but again if you guys can confirm that would be great! Lol even IMDB had both names down. Okay enough from me. Please enjoy.

**Warning: major angst**

* * *

___If someone were to ask me what a 'Moon Dog' was I would probably give them the same answer everyone else does. It's that ring around the moon when it's full in winter. However today, in this store I learned the term Moon Dog can refer to something else entirely, or even someone else. That someone else has just severely beaten a male worker, murdered an innocent woman, threatened three others and has me trapped in the corner with my hands cuffed behind my back, sporting bruises from the beating I sustained while trying to help the others. I sit here helpless and in pain and wonder if I'm next, while my partner races to either find a way to rescue me and my father works to negotiate my release. Sadly I don't think today is going to end very peacefully for me or anyone else. _

_But let me start at the beginning._

**Monday, 3:00 PM – Station House 55 – Locker Room**

"Last call of the day," Detective Danny Reagan utters, walking into the locker room.

"What's that big smile," his partner Detective Demarcus King asks Danny as he watches him near. "You and Linda have a quickie at lunch?"

"If we did, do you think I'm gonna tell?" Danny shoots back.

"Actually please don't. The less I know about your uh…sordid sexual escapades the better," King smirks.

"That's good because I was actually someplace else and," Danny agrees, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two tickets, "I got these for you."

"Tickets to the midnight comedy fest?" King inquires with arched brows. "Man these have been sold out for weeks and you knew I wanted to go. How on earth did you get them?"

"Not telling," Danny retorts with a wink.

"Ah yeah right, friends in low places," King laughs as he turns back to his locker. "But two tickets?" King asked with a frown. "Who else am I going to take? You know the wife is outta town."

"Well…how about your partner and best _male _friend?" Danny suggest casually.

"Linda busy?" King smirks.

"Actually she and the boys are off to her mom's today and won't be back until later tonight, so I thought that…look if you want to go with someone el…and trust me it's not Jamie's thing."

"I think it would be great if the two of us went," King quickly corrects. "It's uh been a long time since we just you know hung out."

"It's a date then," Danny teases as he closes his locker door shut.

"Just don't go telling everyone that," King laments in a huff.

"Hey I have more to lose than you on that front," Danny laughs as they head toward their desks to see what the day head would hold.

"Very funny," King retorts dryly. He looks at the tickets and smile. "I bet he cancels last minute," he chuckles to himself as he leaves the locker room.

"I heard that," Danny shouts back with a smirk on his face.

**Monday, 3:15 PM – Station House 55 – Suspect Briefing**

"So here is a sketch composite of our latest fellon. Well actually he is on the run for killing a cop in Jersey and has made his way here. Name is Aaron Donelli but goes by the alias 'Moon Dog'," Gormley says as he hands the file print out to both Danny and King. "Can be identified by the large tattoo on his upper left arm. Can't miss it. If you see anyone with this description or tattoo approach with extreme caution after you have called for backup! He is capable of killing a cop on sight and has a short fuse. He can be set off by anything, anyone or at anytime. Hates cops with a passion. Even seeing a cop could send him into a violent frenzy."

_I looked at the picture and thought nothing of him more than a man who made a few bad choices and would soon pay the price for his death dealing ways. I just never imagined the role I'd play in his deadly scheme or how my being in the wrong place at the wrong time would result in a tragedy._

"What a beauty," Danny snides. "Can't wait to take this guy down. And it looks like we got our first two leads."

"Yeah a real winner here," King adds. "But that's good right, we can get this day over with already and maybe get dinner first," King mentions as they head toward their car.

"Sounds good," Danny answers absently. "Just keep an eye out for Mr. Moon Dog."

"Trust me he sees a cop he's gone," Danny muses.

"Unless he's mad," King utters fatefully.

"Well I get mad too," Danny offers.

"Last time you were mad, how many did you kill?"

"Just one."

"Did he deserve it?" King counters seriously.

**4:00 pm – Corner of Front Street and 16th Avenue**

"So you and Linda made up after your fifteen seconds of fame with the female uni-bomber last week?" King inquires lightly.

"She gave me my fifteen seconds of hell, like I deserved and then that was it," Danny explains with a loving smile. "The rest...well she forgave me later that night by...well you don't wanna know how."

"Right, I don't wanna know," King nods with a knowing glance. They casually chat about their case and the neighbourhood and what they might encounter should they run into 'Moon Dog'.

"Okay so here we go. A side by side. I'll take the store."

"I get the adult video shop?" King asks with a groan. "Are you serious?"

"Hey I just got back in Linda's good books, I ain't blowin' it now."

"And now it's my turn to be in the dog house?"

"Why? Are you going to pick something up?" Danny counters with a sideways smirk. "Besides he'll probably be in there."

"Gee thanks."

"See you soon."

Danny enters a store he knows fairly well and nods hello to the cashier before he casually heads to the back to start his search. With people inside and if there was a chance that their suspect was hiding in the store, he wanted as little harm as possible to come to those nearby. Something shiny catches his eye and he quickly bends to pick it up, grasping at the small shell casing and then feeling his heart rate starting to increase. Was their perp here? Right now? With his hand about to phone his partner and just as he is about to get up, a question followed by an answer stops him cold.

"Hey mister what's that tattoo supposed to be?" A small child asks.

"It's called a Moon Dog sweetie," his mother replies. "Isn't that right?" She queries in a non assuming tone.

"Yeah so what," comes the gruff reply.

"What's a moon dog?"

"Beat it kid!"

_'Moon Dog__! Damn it!' _Danny curses inwardly. He feels his heart start race as he slowly reaches for his phone; wanting to text King instead of raising a huge alarm. Damn it, this is not going to end well if I'm heard.

"I wanna know. The name of your dog?" The kid asks again; his pestering voice starting to grate on both the hardened felon and the seasoned Detective.

"None of your business!" The man snaps as he turns; Danny listening to heavy footsteps heading away from him.

_If I stand up things could get tense_, Danny reasons so he stays low. Danny hears the door open and some footsteps getting quieter and quieter and decides to chance calling King on his phone, thinking he had left. "King…" Danny starts in a whisper.

"Danny?" King's loud voice is heard.

Danny quickly covers the phone and looks around. He lets out a small sigh of relief when no one comes his way. "King…Moon Dog…just left the store and…" he stops and listens again. Thankfully nothing. Then just as King's voice boomed back Danny's world crashed to a halt.

"Danny, repeat that. Did you say Moon…"

"Hey mister are you a cop?" The little kid asks, instantly drawing attention to himself and totally unaware of what was about to happen.

Before Danny can answer, he feels the cold hard steel of the barrel of a .45 stick in his neck and knows things just got worse. "Answer the kid, _cop_," Moon Dog growls. "Or maybe I should ask your partner on that phone of yours."

"My partner is just outside," Danny states in a firm voice. "He knows you're…"

"Good then he can be the eye witness to your untimely death. Shouldn't have tried to tell him about me," Moon Dog snarls. "Everyone in this store come and stand in front of the Officer. Cashier, lock the door, turn off the front lights and join us. If anyone fails to listen this child dies. NOW!"

Danny watches the cashier, the child's mother and two young women come and stand before him with terrified looks on their faces.

"They're on to you," Danny warns. "My partner knows you're in here; it's just a matter of time before you are six feet under."

"Shut up," Moon Dog snaps at Danny.

"This place will be surrounded in seconds."

"I said shut up!" Moon Dog yells in Danny's ear; his fingers now grasping the back of his suit jacket and jerking his body backward.

Danny looks at the people before him and knows he has to do something or it won't be just him they'll be wheeling out. Would he really have to pay the ultimate price now?

"What's your name kid?" Moon Dog asks the child before him.

"Cory."

"Cory I want you to take this officers gun out of his holster and put it on the floor and then kick it in the opposite direction. If you do not listen to me, I will kill you and do it myself," Moon Dog angrily dictates.

Danny watches as the trembling child moves toward him and then stops.

"It's going to be okay," Danny whispers. "Come closer."

Danny waits until the kid's fingers are almost at his holster when he sends his head backward into the face of the large man holding him captive. However, his captor counters, sending the butt end of his gun into the side of Danny's head, temporarily dazing him but causing Moon Dog's arm to wrap around his neck and Danny's gun to fall to the floor, where it's kicked away, coming to rest just under a ledge behind the man who is now in charge.

"Let them go," Danny tries in a calm voice.

"And have them miss the party?" Moon Dog snides. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"They don't need to be here," Danny insist.

"Then you shouldn't have tried to be a hero and use your phone!" Moon Dog yells as he hits Danny in the side with the gun. "Now Officer I'm going to take your cuffs out and put them on you. If you resist I will kill you and then these people and then myself. Understand?"

"My partner is just outsi…" Danny starts only to have Moon Dog hit him on the back of his head with the gun. The mother of Cory stifles a gasp but Danny continues to hold his ground despite the fact that his head is throbbing even more and causing the room to lightly spin.

"Another word about your partner and he's just as dead. Now shut up!" Moon Dog snaps as he yanks Danny's phone out of his upper pocket shoves it into his own.

But as he grabs at Danny's cuffs Danny twists his body around and tries to attack Moon Dog. Moon Dog however, counters and punches Danny hard in the jaw. Danny's head snaps back and Moon Dog punches him hard in the gut sending him to his knees before Danny could counter with another hit. "Very stupid move cop!" Moon Dog yells at Danny as he jerks one of his arms behind his back, wraps the cuff around it and then does the same with the other, totally immobilizing him. "There now I don't have to worry about you," he hisses in Danny's ear. Danny shifts uncomfortably on his knees but is more concerned for the people around him. Then all hell breaks loose.

Out of the corner of his eye, Moon Dog spies movement. He turns and watches as the cashier tries to get at something; Danny assumes that it was a gun. Danny takes the opportunity to push himself backwards into Moon Dog only to have him fire off a shot, just grazing the older man in the arm before the two of them crash to the floor. The two young women duck, screaming and hugging each other; Cory's mom pulls him close to her and holds him tight while the cashier holds his arm in pain trying to stop the blood.

"Anyone else want to try to be a hero?" Moon Dog shouts as he pulls himself out from under Danny and hauls Danny back to his knees and then his feet. "Time to talk to your partner," Moon Dog states firmly as he yanks Danny back from the others.

XXXXXXXX

Offering another curse at Danny's silence, King hurries for the store, phone in hand and back up already on the way.

"What the hell?"

He was just about to enter the store when a shot was fired, forcing him to duck for cover instantly and place another urgent call for backup.

King races for the back of the store only to be stopped once again in his tracks by his phone buzzing to life, Danny's name as the caller.

"Danny?"

_"Try again officer," Moon Dog smirks._

"Who the hell is this?" King demands.

_"This is Aaron Donelli, but you can call me Moon Dog. I have your partner and a few others at my mercy. If you try anything he'll be the first to witness an innocent death just before his own."_

"What do you want?" King demands in anger.

_"I'll let you know…later. For now, I'm gonna get to know these people a little better."_

"Wait!" King shouts just as the radio goes dead. "Damn it!" He curses, hitting the side of a nearby building.

King looks at the store in horror. It was dark and he couldn't see anything inside, much less the man holding his partner and a few civilians hostage. A man known for his hatred of cops and would think nothing of killing one just to make a point. "I knew today was going to be a bad day," King lets out his own growl. "Danny hang in there," King mutters under his breath as he waits for the sirens to get closer. "Just hold on."

XXXXXXXX

"Anyone else want to be a hero?" Moon Dog shouts at the trembling group before him.

"I…I just wanted…" the cashier starts in a small voice.

"I said shut up!"

"You have to let me help him," Danny pleads as he struggles to keep upright in Moon Dog's tough grasp.

"And you…" Moon Dog sneers at Danny. "I have just started my fun with you. I HATE cops, you are no exception."

And before Danny can react Moon Dog once again uses the butt end of the gun and hits him in the back of the head once more with it. Danny cries out as he falters, his head really starting to throb, a small tear of skin opening and forcing his judgement and reflexes to wane. Moon Dog hits him again and this time he sags to his knees. Another hit to the side and Danny finally hits the floor, making one of the women scream. "I'm not going to kill you _yet_," Moon Dog warns as he pushes the end of the gun into Danny's cheek, as Danny lay on his stomach breathing hard. "But if you try anything one of these people die and you'll be to blame."

"Sir send out Mr. Kamani, he's injured and ne…"

"His injury is his own fault. Now no one leaves until I say they can!" Moon Dog yells as he fires off another shot, this one shattering some glass jars on a shelf behind the two young women, causing them to scream out once more. Danny looks at the two women and cringes, his mind praying for a quick miracle. _King I just pray you find a way to end this and fast._

King hears the second shot and ducks behind the side of his car while he waits for backup. His heart starts to race at the thought that any second that madman would radio him and tell him his partner was shot trying to be a hero. He balls up his fists to keep himself from charging the building to get the others out. Danny is a good cop, he tells himself, he survived Iraq, he knows how to remain calm in a situation like this. Sadly he didn't realize just what the man holding his partner was capable of doing. The sirens finally converge on him and he knows today is going to get a lot worse before it gets better. _And it starts_, he said inside.

**5:00 pm – Corner of Front Street and 16th Avenue**

"Time to put you someplace I don't have to worry about you," Moon Dog huffs as he grabs the back of Danny's jacket collar and yanks Danny to his butt and drags him to the far corner, away from the others but still able to see them. "Now sit there and behave and perhaps you can save these people. Piss me off in the least and one by one they will die before your eyes and then you'll follow," he warns as he shoves Danny into the corner, landing awkwardly on his trapped and hurting wrists.

"At least one of them help Mr. Kamani's arm. It needs to be wrapped," Danny tries once more as he struggles to sit himself up in a better position.

"Fine!" Moon Dog yells. "Tell them what to do."

Danny looks at the scared group before him and heaves a large sigh. "Any volunteers?" He asks softly. "Please, the blood flow needs to be stopped."

One of the young women slowly raises a trembling hand. "I…um…have some…uh…first aid…training," she admits in a small voice.

"What's your name?"

"Amy."

"Amy I'm Danny Reagan," he said with a faint smile. "Would you mind wrapping Mr. Kamani's arm to stop the blood flow. Do you think you can remember how to do that?" He asks kindly.

"Y-yeah," she stammers.

"Where are the bandages?" Danny asks looking up at the man with the gun a few feet from him.

"No bandages," Moon Dog snaps.

"But…" Danny starts only to received a vicious backhand to the right side of his face. He winces in pain as his head jerks to one side and he tastes his own blood in his mouth from his cut lip. I refuse to show this asshole fear, he reminds himself inside as he quickly recovers and tries again. "Please let her get some bandages."

Moon Dog glares at Danny evilly and rushes up to the young woman. He yanks her to her feet by her arm and drags her to the middle isle. "Hurry up," he growls in annoyance. The young woman reaches a trembling hand to the shelf to get some boxes to fix the wound.

"What is your name?" Danny asks the other young woman.

"Tracy," she said wiping some tears away.

"I'm Danny, this is Cory and his mother and that's Mr. Kamani."

Tracy looks at the others and nods before looking back at Danny. "Are we going to die?"

"No, you are going to be just fine," Danny tries to assure her. "My partner is just outside and will find a way to get us all out safely. Just try to remain calm okay?"

"A lot of chatter going on back here," Moon Dog shouts at Danny as he drags the girl back to Mr. Kamani. "Fix him and then get back with your friend. And you…" he says looking back down at Danny. "I said for you to shut up!"

"I was just telling them to remain calm," Danny counters, looking him in the eye and refusing to back down. "What is it that you want?"

"When I'm ready to tell you I will," Moon Dog retorts as he quickly look up as he hears sirens starting to surround the building. "And so it starts…" he states with an evil laugh as he looks back down at Danny and sneers. "I think your partner will be looking for a new guy soon." He bends down to Danny, whispering in his ear, "you see there is nothing I want more than to kill you and then myself - slowly. Doctor gave me some really bad news today and I am going to celebrate right now with you all here. Sadly it was bad news! Terminal liver cancer. With that information can you guess how this day is going to end?"

"It doesn't have to end like that."

"You got a family cop?" Moon Dog taunts. "Thinnk they'll miss you? Wife? Kids?"

Danny keeps his eyes fixed ahead but inside his heart starts to race and body to lightly tremble; this man has nothing to live for and no reason in the world to surrender, there really was no way out. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? You have nothing to gain."

"Because firstly today I was bored and secondly one of your kind murdered my brother and now it's time to pay the grim reaper before I do. And that…" he pauses, standing back up and looking down. "Would be me."

"Your brother wasn't murdered..."

"HE WAS SO!"

"Look if you want to kill me then fine, but please let them go. Especially Mr. Kamani and Cory."

"Kamani stays since the owner of this dump decided to hire his stupid ass. And Cory probably sees more violence on his stupid video games than this. He probably sees more than five people killed at a time hell he probably even killed more than that so he stays also. And I'm warning you cop, because I do need you for a bit - kinda wanted to enjoy the moment a bit longer you know? But if you cause me any kind of trouble one of the ladies gets it. And that will be your fault. I've killed a cop; do you think I care about killing a civilian?"

Danny looks up at him in hatred and anger. He could tell by the dead, haunted look in Moon Dog's eyes that this man had no intention of ever letting any of them live. The way he holds his body is that of a man who knows he is condemned to death and is going to go down in a blaze of glory, taking as many along as he could. It would have happened sooner or later, Danny tells himself inside. I was the catalyst that started him on his journey; I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Damn it! He leans his head back on the cold of the wall he was up against and sighs heavily.

_So here I sit, captured and trapped, at the mercy of a man no regard for human life and obviously on the edge of something. My hands are really starting to hurt and so is my head from the hits, which I think I will sustain more of before this nightmare is over. I taste blood in my mouth and my eardrums are ready to explode. __I have faced tense, near death situations before, but none where I had so much to lose. Iraq was different. I think about Linda, the love of my life and my two sons, the better part of my life and know that I have too much to lose to even think about giving up. But right now, I have to push those thoughts aside, allow my heart to keep them safe and think about the five people counting on me to get them out of this alive. They are scared and counting on me to keep them calm and reassure them that they will be rescued safe and sound. I wish I could assure them of all that. If something happens to one of them because of me how will I live with that? I hear sirens outside and close my eyes and pray. I just hope King can figure a way out of this peacefully, otherwise this really is the end. Linda I'm so sorry.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay so how was this start? It's gonna be tense and angsty, but you know I'd NEVER kill Danny, just hoping to make like the show a little bit in the grit factor. It'll only be a few chapters long but am hoping you like it so far and want to read more. Please review and let me know and thanks again! If it sucks and you want to flame, please just leave in peace. THANKS EVERYONE!

**PS:** I just created a 'Blue Blood's forum if you guys want to come and talk about the eppies, get spoilers, post or whatever then click on the 'forums' link on my profile and select our show. Remember to subscribe to the forum so you don't miss anything! :D


	2. From Bad to Worse

**Title: Hostage  
****Chapter 2 – From Bad to Worse**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews for Chapter 1. Hope you all like this just as much. It's gonna be very tense and angsty but you know I would never kill our Danny so take comfort in that.

* * *

"Demarcus!" Jackie says, rushing up to him. "What do we have so far?"

"Two shots fired," King said as Jackie and Lennox come and stand beside him. "But am glad you two are here. I'm going to find…"

"Oh no you're not. We already have one in there," Jackie warns. "The last thing Danny would want is your ass in there with him."

"There have just been two shots fired. I can't reach my partner and the man with the gun hates cops. So if anything happens because you want to lecture me…" King warns angrily before his face softens. "Jackie I'm sorry."

"I know your reasoning, but…what if gets Danny hurt more or…"

"Damn it Jackie I don't want Danny hurt either, but if there is another way in I'm going to find it. Trust me if it's the opening or his life it's his life. But I have to try," King tells her. "I know you have to stay out here and talk to the guy inside, but let me do this, you know I have the training. You and Lennox wait here."

"Just don't make any noise," Jackie tells him.

"Be right back," King nods to them as he heads for the end of the block to come up round back of the store.

Jackie turns to her partner Dave Lennox and heaves a large sigh. "He has to try something," Jackie agrees with a small shrug.

"I know," Lennox sighs, looking back at the store. "I just pray this ends before a life is lost."

XXXXXXXX

Amy finishes wrapping Mr. Kamani's arm and then quickly goes back to her waiting friend who wraps her arm around her and hugs her while she continues to cry. Danny looks at them with a mournful expression while he sits helpless in the corner. The cuffs were starting to further bite into his wrists so he tries to shift to a better position, one with less pressure on them. But it wasn't a wise move to make he quickly finds out.

"Going someplace cop?" Moon Dog snaps, instantly cocking the gun and forcing a hush to fall over the crowd.

"No I was just shifting to a better position," Danny offers in his quick defence as he slumps back into his original position, ignoring the resounding pain from the cuffs.

"I think you're up to something," Moon Dog says.

"Please leave him alone," Amy pipes in a small voice.

He turns and glares at her sharply. "Shut up bitch!"

"There is no need to talk to her that way," Mr. Kamani offers, in a shaky voice.

Moon Dog rushes up to him and kicks him viciously in the leg. "Did I ask for your two cents?" Moon Dog yells.

"Leave him alone!" Danny shouts as he watches in horror as Moon Dog kicks Mr. Kamani a second time, making him fall to the floor.

"It's a conspiracy," Moon Dog shouts as his kick connects with Mr. Kamani's ribs. The older man gasps for air as he feels his chest heave.

"Stop it! He's old and defenceless!" Danny yells as he twists himself around and tries to get to his knees.

Danny finally finds his footing and lunges at Moon Dog, throwing his shoulder into the large man's back and taking them both to the floor in a heap of arms and legs. Moon Dog quickly twists himself around and kicks at Danny, further bruising his tender ribs. Danny rolls onto side as Moon Dog pulls himself free and presses the gun to his forehead, both of them breathing hard.

"You will pay for that cop!" Moon Dog yells as he pulls the gun back and pushes himself to his knees and then his feet. He grabs Danny by the back of his jacket once again and drags him across the floor and deposits him back into the corner, letting him lay on his side. Moon Dog turns back to Mr. Kamani who is not moving but lying still on the floor, slowly breathing ragged bloody breaths.

"I think he's dying," Tracy sobs.

Amy pulls her into her embrace and hugs her friend. "He's still alive," Amy whispers to her friend. "Danny said he'll be okay."

"You on _his_ side now?" Moon Dog yells at her referring to Danny with a nod of his head.

"N-no," Amy quickly recants. "Sorry."

"Yeah you will be sorry," Moon Dog growls. "You will all be sorry!"

Never willing to give up or in, Danny tries to pick himself up to a sitting position. He glances toward the front of the store and frowns. _Any time now King, any time you can come through that door and blow this bastard away._

XXXXXXXX

"Loud angry shouting heard inside," one of the SWAT members relates to Jackie and Lennox; now joined by Frank and Jamie.

"I need to go and help."

"You are staying here Jamie," Frank states in haste. "Demarcus is already on his way in, we can't afford to send in another…"

"Distraction?" Jamie asks angrily, forcing Frank's face to soften a little.

"Officer," Frank calmly replies. "Now carry on," Frank tells the SWAT member.

"We haven't heard anything since the initial shots Detective King reported except the yelling."

"That usually is accompanied by a severe beating," Jackie laments as he casts a sympathetic glance at Frank. "And to the only cop that he has hostage. Sorry."

"I know."

Jackie looks at Frank and knows this would take its toll on him. Right now it wasn't just the police commissioner hearing about a man in a perilous situation or an officer in need of assistance, it was a father possibly waiting for his son's body to be delivered by a hardened cop killer. "Danny knows how to handle himself," she tries to offer in assurance.

But before Frank can answer, Jamie's heated emotions take over once again and answer first.

"Against what? Jackie he won't have his gun and how many cop haters are going to let a cop just sit there without being cuffed? Or worse! Our only hope is to get in there somehow and pray we can distract him long enough for a sniper to take him out. Before darkness falls on New York! Literally. Sorry," he finally finishes.

"Just find a way in."

"King is working on it."

King nears the back of the building, feeling his heart start to race faster. He had read the same bio on Moon Dog as Danny did and shuddered in that very instant. This man was mean and angry and with a short fuse. He hated cops and had no trouble proving it. But his friend was in there. Damn it Danny I can't even imagine what it's like in there for you. _Just hold on buddy._

XXXXXXXX

_The pain I am feeling is nothing I'm sure compared to what the old man before me lying on the floor is feeling. Blood is flowing from his lips, nose and above his eye, which is almost swollen shut. I can still hear the crack of his nose breaking as Moon Dog's shoe connected with it. The cut on his arm pails in comparison with the internal damage I'm sure he's suffering. My head is still throbbing and my __ribs ache; I can feel the heat from the bruise and the stinging from the cuts. But as I watch the man holding us captive I know things are not going as he had planned. I don't think he intended for today to go like this but it has; now what? How will he decide to end things? Peacefully? Surrender and serve his jail term, even if it is only for a short time? Sadly I doubt that as I look up into his snarling angry face. When he goes we're going with him, I fear. Unless we can take him down first. Then my thoughts turn to the one person I will miss the most if this ends badly. Linda. Is it wrong to think of her right now? My sons? I guess it would be selfish but I somehow don't care. Her face calms my nerves a bit; something these strangers just can't do. And I need her strength right now to keep sharp and focused._

"Can I please help him?" Amy asks, breaking Danny's internal thoughts. "He's really hurt."

"No you cannot!" Moon Dog snaps at her.

Cory looks up at Moon Dog with a sad expression. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Cory hush," his mother says pulling him closer.

"Yeah listen to your mother," Moon Dog says, bending down Cory's face, "brat. Shut up!"

"Why don't you let the kid go," Danny tries again in a calm tone, or at least he hopes he sounds calm. "He doesn't need to be here."

Moon Dog turns and slowly walks up beside Danny and sits down beside him. "You know cop I'm getting real sick and tired of hearing your mouth. So I'm giving you three options. One. You can sit here and SHUT UP," Moon Dog growls in his left ear. "Or I can simply put a piece of that tape over your mouth or I will just shoot someone. I think that would take a bit of steam out of you."

"If he dies it'll be murder," Danny warns, looking ahead at Mr. Kamani.

"Boy you just don't know when to…"

"What do you expect me to do?" Danny yells back. "Sit here and ignore the fact that you beat him within an inch of his life? Not say anything? Man I'm a cop. My job is to try to help."

"Then help by shutting up!" Moon Dog warns again. "Good now zip it," Moon Dog groans, getting back up. He goes and looked out the window and starts his nervous pacing once again. The action that would sooner or later drive him to make a rash move; a very fatal error.

**6:00 pm – Corner of Front Street and 16th Avenue**

"I hate the dark," Jackie moans. "It's going to be awfully hard to see him now."

"They are bringing in infrared cameras," Frank tells her, his voice calm, a mirror mask to the real pain he was masking inside at the thought of his son still inside. _Can't be another, not like Joe…please not like Joe._

"Any word from King?" Jamie asks impatiently.

"No," Jackie replied. Hurry up Demarcus, she said inside. _Tell us something._

King finally reaches the back, careful not to even move a leaf to let Moon Dog that he was there. He studies the back and frowns at the fact that there was no visible entrance that would allow him to enter unseen. He needs the element of surprise to bring Moon Dog down and keep his partner and the others safe. He looks around to the left and the right and curses softly. Nothing! He goes to turn around when something catches his eye. Out of one of the vents a burst of steam shoots forth. He quickly makes his way toward it, careful not to let his presence inside be known. He reaches the vent and notices the grate size opening. It wasn't very large but then again neither was he. I can fit in there, he tells himself, I can do this. I have to chance it; for Danny, he'd do it for me. He notices the sides were bolted down and knows he needs a distraction to take Moon Dog's mind off the noise he was certain to create. With that thought in mind he rushes to a secure spot to call Jackie. I just pray this works, King ponders inwardly.

XXXXXXXX

"Why won't the cops do anything?" Tracy asks in a shaky voice, prompting Danny to look from her to their tormentor.

"Oh go ahead and tell her already," Moon Dog sighs.

"They have the place surrounded. But he still has to contact them with his demands, since he won't answer the phone. What are they by the way?" Danny asks.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Moon Dog retorts. He is about to say something else when Danny's phone, still in his pocket cracks to life. "Speak of the devil," Moon Dog huffs, taking the radio out.

"Let's hope this works," Lennox says, looking at Jackie after she just talked to King.

"What?" Moon Dog asks loudly.

"Who am I talking to?" The hostage negotiator starts after getting a nod from Frank.

"The man with a gun to your partner's head," Moon Dog replies as he presses the gun up against Danny's temple.

"I want to speak to him," the seasoned voice continues.

Danny hears an unfamiliar voice on the other end and tells himself that his partner must be up to something; perhaps finding a way in, and in that brief second with that small amount of knowledge he hopes to find some comfort in. He doesn't.

"Sorry Officer…I mean Detective Danny Reagan," he said looking at Danny's name on the phone, "is unable to talk to you right now. Now why did you disturb me? I was just getting acquainted with all the people in here, _especially_ your partner."

"I want to know what it will take to at least let one of the hostages go?" The negotiator asks, looking at Frank with an anxious glance.

"Well you can tell your partner here that is already in a really hurting state that things will get a lot worse for him if he doesn't shut up and stop trying to play hero!" Moon Dog yells at Danny and into the phone.

Frank cringes at the thought of Danny really hurt and at the mercy of this lunatic; especially know what antics his son is capable of. "Sir what do you want?" Frank asks firmly, snatching the phone from the hostage negotiator.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't surrender. Now tell us what you want to end this?"

"Not sure yet," Moon Dog snaps. "I'll let you know. I'll call later."

"NO…" Frank shouts. "Wait…" he tries as the line goes dead. "Damn it!" He curses angrily as he hands the phone back to the man who had it first. He looks at him and then Jackie in frustration and anger. "If he hurts Danny I swear I will kill him myself."

"Frank, Danny is…"

"My son and badly hurt. Did you hear that Jackie? So I don't want to hear about the fact that Danny is a good cop and knows how to handle himself in this situation because the man in there has no regard for human life. Danny is also my detective and my responsibility! Mine…" he laments, turning his back to her and glaring angrily at the small corner store. "And if he dies…"

Jackie comes up and stands behind him. "Demarcus will find a way in."

"I just hope he was able to get that grate off in time," Frank looks at her with a deep frown. "Jackie…I…sorry I yelled."

"It's okay," she replies. "If it were me with someone I cared about in there I'd be just as mad, probably worse."

"I just hope he's okay."

"Me too," Jackie says softly.

King looks at the opening before him and is thankful the distraction worked as it affords him the opportunity to rip the grate cover off and shut down the blower. Now he has to get inside. He looks at the opening and knows it was just him, his vest and his gun going in. _Danny I'm doing this for you_, he says inside. _You better be alive when I get there_.

XXXXXXXX

"Your partner sounds like an impatient man," Moon Dog snides in Danny's ear.

"Can you let Amy help Mr. Kamani," Danny ignores his taunt, looking at a very still Mr. Kamani.

"Un no," Moon Dog smirks. "Ask again and I'll just put him out of his misery once and for all."

Moon Dog looks up as Cory's mother shifts her spot making her purse spill over and the contents run out. She looks up in horror at the man glaring back at her. "Sorry," she says quickly.

"Going for your phone?" He demands sharply.

"No it uh…no…it just…" she stammers in a panic as she starts to cry harder. "It just…uh…fell…fell…over," she tries hiding her face in the arms of her son as he hugs her tightly. Moon Dog rushes up to her and spies her cell phone on the floor.

"Liar!" He shouts at her as he throws the phone to the floor, smashing it into pieces. "Lying bitch!"

King hears the muffled shouting as he starts to fit himself into the narrow tunnel and head for the opening, wherever that might be.

"I'm sorry," Cory's mother begs in torment. "Please…don't hurt…me…"

"Leave her alone," Danny demands angrily. Moon Dog turns around and shoots at Danny, missing him by a few inches, sinking the bullet into the wall behind him.

_Oh __no_…King thinks in horror. _Am I out of time?_

XXXXXXXX

"Danny!" Frank yells as he and Jackie and the rest of the cops in front duck behind their cars. "We have to…" Frank starts.

"Commissioner we can't, we don't know if he actually killed anyone or just threatened them. We can't storm it just yet. We do that and it could be game over for everyone in that store, Detective Reagan especially."

"If my son dies, I…" Frank's voice fades as he turns away. The hostage negotiator, very familiar with the Reagan family can only offer a sympathetic nod in return. If Danny did indeed die, he knew his job would be forfeit. Frank Reagan would come after him, no questions asked.

XXXXXXXX

Danny feels his heart almost stop as the wind trail from the bullet sends pulses into his already pounding eardrums.

"I said to shut up cop!" Moon Dog yells. But as he is about to continue Mr. Kamani's body starts to shake and convulse.

"He's having a heart attack!" Danny yells.

"I don't care!" Moon Dog yells back.

"I'll help him," Amy offers in a weak voice.

"No!" Moon Dog shouts as he goes to pull her back by grabbing a handful of hair.

"Let her help him," Danny shouts angrily.

"You're next cop if you don't shut up," Moon Dog warns as he turns around and aims the gun at Danny, cocking the trigger. The next few seconds happen in slow motion and Danny watches as his world crashes to a horrifying halt as he is forced to be the helpless witness to the extent of the ugliness of the man holding them hostage.

Amy pulls out of Moon Dog's grasp.

Cory watches the gun aim at Danny and gets to his knees.

His mother grabs his arm. He falls back, knocking Moon Dog in the process with his legs.

Danny frantically shakes his head no at Moon Dog as he tries to get up; he doesn't succeed and falls to his side, twisting his head to look up.

Amy gets to Kamani.

Moon Dog falls backwards, his finger on the trigger.

Cory falls onto his mother, his legs taking out Moon Dog's.

Moon Dog lands on his side, the gun firing, the bullet leaving the chamber.

Danny watches as the bullet meant for him leaves the barrel of the gun and embeds itself into the chest of the young woman trying to save another human's life, taking hers instantly.

Danny shouts at Moon Dog.

Tracy starts to scream hysterically at watching her friend die.

Cory's mother, still screaming pulls a crying Cory into her arms.

Mr. Kamani's body comes to a sudden stop and Amy's continues to pour forth her precious lifeblood as it too finally comes to a rest on the cold tile floor, her eyes looking at Danny, begging for help that would never make it on time, just before they were taken into eternal darkness and she was dead.

Moon Dog picks himself up and glares at Danny who doesn't care about the tears running down his face as he watches Amy die before his eyes; a young woman that looked just like his beloved wife.

"You're next cop," Moon Dog growls cocking the gun once again. Moon Dog reaches for his phone and calls Frank. "You're partner is next. He tried to play hero and it's now time for him to pay the price."

**BANG!**

_I watch in slow motion as Moon Dog's finger eases back on the trigger and close my watery puffy eyes. I hear the loud bang as the bullet leaves the chamber and flies at me; the sound breaking the silence as it heads for its target. I feel the bullet enter me and gasp for air._

_I was right; today is going to end badly._

* * *

**A/N: **Alright guys sorry for the cliffe, but just a note if you don't read my other ficx, I NEVER kill a main character and would never kill a fave like Danny. So don't worry, he's not dead. But hope you are still liking it so far and the last two chapters coming up next. Stay tuned and thanks again!


	3. Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Title: Hostage  
Chapter 3 – Knocking on Heaven's Door**

* * *

**7:00 pm – Corner of Front Street and 16th Avenue**

"Danny!" Frank gasps as he hears the shot ring over the radio and the night air, breaking the silence they all hoped was a start of something peaceful. "Danny no…oh god no…" Frank growls as he immediately heads to the front of the car.

The seasoned hostage negotiator, Jenkins quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back; assisted by two other officers. "Sir we can't…" he tries to reason. "We don't know..."

"Out of my way!" Frank growls.

"I can't sir," Jenkins stands his ground.

"That is my son in there NOT YOURS!" Frank's angry voice bellows.

"Sir, I understand your anger, but there are also other lives at stake. I'm sorry I…"

"Yeah are just doing your job. Don't quote me the damn rule book, I wrote it," Frank snaps.

"We just need…"

"You get him out or I'll be throwing more than the damn book at you," Frank adds a silent curse at the end as he heads back and stands beside Jackie and now Jamie who had finally joined them. He looks at his other son and knows that he has to keep his composure; his strength would be needed now more than ever. "Hold on Danny."

He feels Jamie's hand give his arm a squeeze, but notices his son's gaze kept on the darkened storefront; his mind and heart racing just as fast as his fathers.

"I want to go after him," Jamie mentions.

"So do I," Frank agrees.

Frank looks over at Jackie and offers her another heavy frown.

"I'm sure Danny is okay," she offers Frank and Jamie weakly. "We have to believe that King will get in there in time."

"King better take him down," Frank mentions. "I don't care how many bullet's it takes."

"If anyone can kick his ass it's King," Jackie states, mostly for Jamie's sake; as she looks past Frank and into the dark store. _I pray you finish this quickly Demarcus_, she offers inside.

King hears the second shot and feels himself instinctively duck in the small vent passageway. Damn it, he curses inside. Who the hell got shot the second time? He feels his heart start to race at the thought that his mission would be in vain if his friend was already dead. But he quickly reminds himself that his duty is first and foremost to the ones still alive, if there were any. Two shots had been fired before he and Jackie arrived and three since. Five people could be dead right now, he reasons as he moves a few more inches closer to what he prays would be the opening. Danny, buddy if you are still alive I pray you just hold on, King offers silently. Don't die on me or Linda.

XXXXXXXX

"Can't this damn car go any faster?" Linda grumbles as they speed toward the tunnel, the heavy traffic doing its best to get out of the way; just not fast enough for her liking.

_'There has been a hostage taking and Danny is in with them,' _Frank had told her earlier. At that very moment she had felt her heart stop. Even the calls from Henry and Erin did little to soothe her racing mind and aching heart. All she could do was sit as a helpless passenger and pray that the love of her life; her son's father and her future life partner would be walking out as soon as she arrived. Danny had told her this morning that he had a surprise for me tomorrow. Will I ever get to experience that? He has to be okay. He just has to be.

Sadly she also knows Danny's history when it comes to rogue heroics but can only offer another prayer that he'll just allow the professionals outside to do their job. But when she had heard that shots had already been fired and one woman killed she threw that notion out the window, now the best she could hope for was Danny to be in one piece when he came out, walking or not.

_Hold on Danny…god I pray you are still alive._

"Can't we go any faster?"

XXXXXXXX

Danny feels the bullet open a hole in his leg, inches from the main femoral artery before it lodges itself inside. Panic races through his veins as he stares at the oozing blood with his hands trapped helplessly behind his back.

"I need to wrap…" Danny tries weakly.

"Forget it _pig_!" Moon Dog spits angrily. "Her death is now your fault, just as your own soon will be!"

Danny looks mournfully at Amy's dead body and the shifts his watery eyes to her friend, screaming and crying, hugging her friend's dead body.

"Shut up already!" Moon Dog yells at Tracy. Tracy, however, was beyond sense and reason and just continues to rock her dead friend back and forth. "I said shut up!" Moon Dog says slapping her hard on the head, making her move back into the corner, dropping her friend's body back to the floor.

Danny feels his heart starting to race as tiny dark circles formed before his eyes. The blood flow was too rapid and needs to be stopped.

"C-can…I help…him…" Cory begs in a small voice, not looking up.

Moon Dog looks down at him with a mean snarl. "Why on earth would you let me let you help him?"

"H-he's a cop…" Cory offers, slowly lifting his sad face up. "He's worth more alive."

Danny looks at him in surprise. That line was something right out of a police negotiator's handbook, either that or a cop show. Damn kids and their video games. His mind instantly flashes the face of one of his own two sons and his heart shatters. What would they do if in this situation? Oh god what if I never see Jack or Sean again? Linda? My family?

"Please?" Cory begs sadly.

Moon Dog looks at the small child before him and then shifts his eyes to the police Officer as he drifts in and out of consciousness. "Hurry up!" Moon Dog snaps.

Cory crawls on his hands and knees to Danny and sits before him.

"Hey…Cory…" Danny starts in slow painful words. "You need…to stop…the blood…"

"How?" Cory asks softly while his mother sat crying watching her brave son.

"T-take a piece of cloth…wrap…around…leg…above…hole…has to…be tight…" Danny instructs, trying to keep himself awake.

Cory looks at Moon Dog and knows he wasn't about to give him some material to do it with. Cory proceeds to rip the bottom of his T-shirt and moves forward to Danny's leg. In a few seconds he was wrapping he cloth just above the bullet hole, which still continued to pump forth blood.

Danny watches and then feels the sharp pain of Cory pulling the material tight. The material slips and he curses softly. Danny watches as Tracy finally makes her way over to them and takes the ends from Cory in her trembling hands and helps him pull the tourniquet tight around the wound, easing the flow of blood. Danny didn't know whether or not the main artery had been hit but as the dark circles formed he knows it would only be a matter of hours before he reaches the critical level, if it was hit, he'd be dead long before then.

"Thank…you…" Danny mumbles softly as he offers them both a small nod.

Tracy pulls Cory into her arms and away from Danny and hugs him tightly and cries once more. His mother watches them in the corner and feels herself start to shake and tremble once again. Tracey looks at Amy and then back at Danny and feels herself explode into heavy sobs once again. Cory doesn't move as he lets her used him to cling to and find a bit of strength from.

"That wasn't a wise move _cop_!" Moon Dog yells at Danny as Danny stares back in defiance.

"My…partner…" Danny starts in a quieter tone.

"Thinks your dead!" Moon Dog laughs meanly.

"Aaron…" Danny uses his first name. "Let these…people…go…".

"Listen to you," Moon Dog laughs as he walks up and sits down beside him. "You're shot, half dead, your hands behind your back so you are defenceless and yet all you can think about is these damn strangers. People who probably hate the law on any given day; probably give you the damn finger after you give them a damn ticket! And yet all you can think about is their safety."

"My…job…" Danny continues, trying to control the shaking in his voice and keep himself awake.

"Yeah well your job just ended your life and hers! Because when this is over the only one leaving here alive will be the ones outside! So your job will have failed!" Moon Dog states loudly. "You will have failed!"

Danny looks up and hears Tracy and Cory's mother start to cry harder, both heaving large heavy sobs.

"I'm…sorry…" Danny tells them.

XXXXXXXX

Frank continues his mad frantic pacing while Jackie was talking to the head of the sniper team. He looks over at Jamie and knows what his younger son is thinking; would he have had as much courage if he were in the same situation? Would he be losing another brother? Would their family be emotionally torn apart once again by one of their own taken down it the line of duty? This can't happen again.

"Danny is going to be fine," Frank tries to assures his son, forcing Jamie to look up and give him a nod. But the pretence of fear in his eyes holds the truth; he's scared, both for his brother and what perils he might now have to face in his newly chosen profession. Did he make the right choice? What would Sydney say about all this? Would it further strain things between them? Should he have stayed with the other side of the law like Erin?

Frank watches Jackie walk back toward them and feels his anxiousness returning. "Well?"

"He says they can't get a clean shot because of two things. The radiation from all the freezers and coolers inside are playing havoc with their infrared sensors."

"Second?"

"He won't stay in one place for too long, especially in front of a window. There are others moving around inside to it's hard to tell which one is he. He thinks they have a fix on Danny but there are um…well two heat signatures that aren't moving."

Jackie's words prompt Jamie to look up at his father, another look of fresh panic etched on his inexperienced face. Of course none of them realizing that the two were actually the store keeper and the dead young woman.

"We need to lure him to a window," Frank says calmly.

"I talked to King before he went in. He's going to beep me once on my phone if he needs a brief distraction to get to the perp. We have to give him that chance Frank. He's the only one that can save Danny and the others now."

"Yeah if he's even still alive," Jamie utters.

"Any word on Linda's ETA?" Frank inquires.

"Almost here," Jamie answers. "She just cleared the tunnel."

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Today was supposed to be quiet with him and Demarcus going to the mid-night comedy fest at Lesters."

"He got tickets?" Jackie asks in surprise.

"Yeah…he got tickets," Frank replies slowly; him being the _source _that Danny had referred to earlier. "I wasn't able to go."

"And now he might not be able."

"Jamie, you have to believe Danny is still alive," Jackie tells the junior officer, drawing a comforting smile from Frank. "You have to believe that he is just incapacitated right now and that soon King will have taken that guy out and you will be back beside him. You have to believe that."

"I wish I knew how," Jamie confesses in a dead whisper as he turns and stares at the dark store with a small light on in the back. "I just wish this was over."

"It will be soon," Frank whispers. "I hope."

XXXXXXXX

_I sit here in agony almost completely unconscious. My pain-wracked body has all but sagged to the cold floor, a small ledge supporting my weight. The floor is now spattered with red from my own blood and my head is pounding so hard it's hard to tell peoples faces from the black lines that are being produced from the banging. My heart is making my ear drums pound loudly and my limbs have started to go numb, movement is too much, even breathing is an intense labour. I look around me and close my watery eyes for a few seconds. Tracy still has Cory in her arms in the corner, slowly rocking back and forth crying. Cory's mom is sitting in the corner she first was, white as a ghost and silently crying as she looks at Amy's dead body, unable to turn away. Mr. Kamani I fear is dead as his body was still throughout the chaos. I fear I am next. I feel my eyes closing and know I don't have much time left. I fight to keep them open once again but I think next time that they'll close for good. The blood flow has stopped but the bullet is still inside and blood is still seeping out, slowly killing me. Hurry dad, I pray inside. Whatever you are planning hurry up. Then my thoughts turn to Linda. I see her smile before me and feel myself smile faintly in spite of the circumstances. Linda I…I love you. Always._

XXXXXXXX

To King it felt as if considerable time had passed since the last shot was heard; when it reality it was only about ten long tormented minutes. If anyone is hit he was sure they were either dead or close to it. But he knows he couldn't rush. Any sound might make himself known and King knows he needs the element of surprise if he is to end this and rescue his friend and the other hostages. The one thing he couldn't do was rush. He feels more sweat running down his face as he continues to near the ending, which he had locked in his vision for the last 10 minutes or so. King nears the edge and lets himself rest for a few more seconds. He would need all the strength he could muster to get inside the room, take Moon Dog out and not get himself shot in the process. Damn I hate this, he inwardly groans. Hold on Danny I'm just about there.

Danny feels Cory gently nudge him and slowly opens his eyes.

"Danny…are you…okay?" He asks softly.

"Who cares if he's okay. You're all gonna die anyways," Moon Dog pipes up. He glares at Danny before he rushes to him and sticks the gun right between his eyes, middle of his forehead.

"Oh…god…" Cory's mother whispers in horror as Tracy quickly pulls Cory back into her grasp and wraps her arms around him.

"Not afraid?" Moon Dog smirks. "Guess you're not just your run of the mill cop huh. Want me to ease your suffering? Permanently?"

"Let…them…go…" Danny utters, looking directly at Moon Dog.

"Um no…" Moon Dog retorts with an evil smile.

Danny blinks his eyes a few more times and tries to get rid of the medium sized black circles that keeps reminding him that he was slipping closer and closer to the edge of eternal darkness. He feels a few more beads of sweat running down the side of his face but that and the throbbing in his head were nothing compared to the burning heat coming from his leg. He feels his head slip momentarily, but he quickly snaps to and meets Moon Dog's gaze once again.

"Why even bother trying to fight death?" Moon Dog queries in mock seriousness. "You're just delaying the inevitable. What the hell do you have to live for anyways!"

"Leave...him…alone…" Tracy finally utters in a shaky voice. "He's…been…shot…" she says, tears still streaming down her face.

"You mention him once more and you're next!" Moon Dog turns to her and yells. "So shut up!"

"But…" she tries again.

"It's…okay…Tracy…" Danny tells her in a firm breath as his chest painfully heaves. "It's his…game…"

"That's right _cop_! It's _my_ game, so I want everyone to just stop talking!" Moon Dog huffs in annoyance.

"Let…Cory…go…" Danny wheezes a little.

"Man you just don't get it do you!" Moon Dog shakes his head as he grabs something off the shelf and cocks his gun.

King hears renewed shouting and what sounds like Danny's faint voice. Oh man he sounds bad, King laments as he edges a few inches closer. The opening of the grate was clearly within his view. Hold on Danny, he whispers, I'm here. Then much to his horror things he feared take a turn for the worst.

XXXXXXXX

Moon Dog rushes back to Danny and aims his gun. "I said for you to shut up _pig_! Now it's time to show you I'm serious," he yells as he fires off another, missing Danny by a few inches. Amidst the screams Moon Dog bends down, tears off a strip of duct tape and presses it down hard over Danny's lips. Danny tries to protest the gag but in his very weakened condition he lost the battle and was finally silenced.

"Stop it!" Tracy yells. Moon Dog looks at her and tried to backhand her in the face. Cory, however, moves himself in front and sustains the blow for her, much to the horror of his mother.

"Now he is the example," Moon Dog shouts at Danny. "Anyone else wants to talk, ends up like him!"

XXXXXXXX

"NO!" Linds screams as she looks at Frank in horror.

"I can't take this anymore," Frank grumbles as he and Jackie get up from behind the side of the car and look at the dark store. He looks at Linda who only offers a teary eyed stare in return. Erin was doing her best to console her sister in law but all Linda could do was fix her tormented gaze between the darkened store front and the infrared camera that still showed two red forms not moving.

"Why can't they do anything? Why the hell won't that idiot answer the phone! Doesn't he want anything?" Jamie asks angrily.

"So far SWAT says that there are still moving heat signatures. He's firing off that gun as a warning to those inside."

"Yeah to Danny," Jamie counters angrily. "Can't you do something?"

"I have to make sure that it's not just Danny's life that we are wanting to protect Jamie. There are also innocent people in there and we need to ensure their safety at top priority."

"Why doesn't he ask for a car to get away in? Something?" Jamie states rhetorically.

The question made both him and his father shudder. For they both knew if the killer wanted nothing and wasn't asking for a way out, then death was the only reward he was waiting for. His and those trapped inside with him.

"Why Frank?" Linda gently demands.

"I don't know. He won't tell us. And if we storm the building right now, we risk him turning the guns on everyone and allowing himself to be killed by us. I can't take that chance."

"We can't just do nothing," Linda moans looking back at the storefront and stifling a small whimper. "Danny…" she whispers in torment as she feels Erin's hands gently grasp her shoulders and squeeze. "He has to be okay."

Erin looks up at her father who's expression doesn't offer much hope in return. "He will be," she tries to comfort Linda.

"King should almost be there. Another five minutes," Jackie reminds them. "We have to give him the chance."

"Danny might not have that five minutes!" Jamie snaps, this time unable to meet his father's gaze.

"Frank?"

"He'll make it Linda, we have to believe that."

"So we just wait?" She asks in anger.

"We give King _five _minutes," Frank looks at Jenkins the negotiator. "Then we go in."

"Sir..." Jenkins tries to protest. But Frank simply looks at him, standing his ground. _Come on King, _Frank's mind pleads. _End this already._

Jenkins shakes his head but knows there is nothing else he can do but comply. And as he turned his gaze back to the store, he too offers up a prayer that the man trying to take down the villian will successfully succeed.

XXXXXXXX

King hears the shouting then the shot and then silence from Danny. He feels his heart starting to race at the thought that his friend had finally bought it and it would now be a mission to bring bodies out inside of people. He slows his breathing and strains to hear Danny's voice, even softly. Nothing. Anger surges through his veins as he nears the opening. He peers through the slits and sees Danny's legs from his view. They were still and there was a pool of blood around them. He curses inside and winces at the sight. Please let that be someone else's blood. Please let him just be unconscious. Sadly he knows that was probably Danny's blood as he would be the first to pay the ultimate price. He finally reaches for his gun and then his phone. Time to make his move.

Here we go. Danny, here I come.

XXXXXXXX

_Now I'm really afraid. I knew he would gag me sooner or later. Sadly now breathing is really hard with just my nose. I have almost sagged completely to the floor, just a small ledge supporting my weight. My wrists have cuts on them and my head is pounding. That bastard just hit Cory and I fear Tracy might be the next victim. Sadly I think he'll just let me lie here and slowly bleed to death before he decides to end it after he has forced me to watch him kill everyone around me. He hasn't stood up so the snipers outside can't take a shot and the hostage negotiator can't get through. I hear the phone constantly ringing and know they are trying. Moon Dog just looks at it and laughs. Kamani I fear has already died, I could be wrong. Cory's mom hasn't moved from her spot, time has transfixed her in the corner, but somehow she looks eerily calm. Tracy has surprised me. She helped Cory help me, which of course has saved my life so far. I think of Linda as I slip once again near darkness. We were going to have a picnic tomorrow at midnight, I was going to give her something special. The picnic is something she always wanted to do. I will miss her the most. I of course will miss my boys and my family but Linda is my life, my future to grow old with. My legs are so tingly that to even more them an inch is difficult. My back and stomach are on fire and my head continues to send large throbbing pounds through my nearly shattered eardrums. Is this was near death is? I have faced a lot of scary situations overseas, but never this. I feel darkness coming faster now. Linda I love you. I just had to say it at least once more. I doubt I'll ever get the chance again._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay one more chappy to go and hope you still have some fingernails left! Lol sorry everyone but I did warn major angst right? But a well somewhat fluffy ending is coming up next so please leave a review before you go and thanks! Yes even you 'lurkers' :D


	4. New friends & New Starts

**Title: Hostage  
********Chapter 4 – New friends & New Starts **

* * *

"Danny?" Cory asks softly as he notices Danny's eyes close and not open. "Danny?" He tries again.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?" Tracy asks in a shaky voice.

"He's finally dead!" Moon Dog chuckles. "And you're all next!"

_Not if I can help it_, King promises as he reaches for his phone and presses the send button. My duty is to make sure they all get out alive. He bites down his anger regarding Danny and tries to focus on what he has to do next. Fail or die trying, he tells himself. Neither is an option!

"That's the signal Frank," Jackie says in an excited voice. "King's at the top. We have to do something to distract Moon Dog's attention away from King."

"I can do something," Frank states firmly as he takes Jamie's gun and cocks it. "Watch this you bastard!" Frank mumbles softly as he starts firing into the air.

All heads inside snap up as Moon Dog runs to the window, careful not to let himself be seen.

_That's my cue_, King tells himself as he charges through the grate, gun cocked and ready. He lands on the floor around the corner from Danny and is immediately met with a welcoming shot from Moon Dog.

"This is the NYPD you are under arrest!" King yells as he gets ready to fire. "I hope you resist arrest so it'll be my pleasure to kill your cop killing ass!"

"Come and get me pig!" Moon Dog yells as Tracy pulls Cory into her arms and covers him with her body. Cory's mother stuffs herself far into the corner, out of Moon Dog's grasp.

"With pleasure," King growls as he rounds the corner only to be shot twice in the vest with Moon Dog's gun.

The bullets from Moon Dog's gun, however did nothing but his two met their target, catching Moon Dog in the leg and upper chest. Moon Dog staggers backward but keeps firing, catching Tracy on her arm, making her scream out in pain and pull her and Cory further back down the aisle. King manages to get to his knees as Moon Dog gets to his. Moon Dog's gun starts to falter a bit but King doesn't hesitate to throw himself into Moon Dog's chest slamming them back hard into a shelf. The shelf topples over taking them and the goods with it. King, as he wasn't injured, starts to punch at Moon Dog with all he has. Moon Dog sustains hits to his face, chest and arms. King punches his wound a few times making Moon Dog's few punches a sad attempt.

King grabs Moon Dog by the neck and yanks him to his knees, both still in the shelf. "That all you got?" King demands in anger. Moon Dog however spies Danny's gun in the corner, knees King in the groin and quickly dives for Danny's gun. King watches his actions, finally seeing what Moon Dog was going for.

"Yeah nice try," King growls as he dives for his gun. He grabs the gun in his hands, twists his body around and watches in slow motion as Moon Dog flies through the air at him. His finger pulls back on the trigger and let the barrel empty.

One-bang-hit

Two-bang-hit

Three-bang-hit

Four-bang-hit

Five…six…seven…

Moon Dog was finally down, landing on top of King's feet, dead. King kicks his bullet-riddled body off him and wipes the blood off his face. He quickly gets to his knees and looks frantically around. He spies Danny's still body and grabs his phone.

"Hurry up and get in here Danny's shot!"

"Oh god no," Linda gasps as she tries to hurry after Frank. Erin gently pulls her back, forcing Linda to look at her in wonder.

"Just let them do what they do best."

"That is my husband in there!" Linda snaps. "I need to go."

"Just wait until the whole scene is secure, please."

Linda watches Frank lead the two medics toward the front door at top speed; Jamie in tow.

"Danny, buddy, hold on," King says frantically as he peels the tape off his mouth and goes for the cuffs.

"Linda…" Danny whispers before he fades out once more.

"She's outside man, just stay with me."

"We…um…we stopped the blood…" Tracy mumbles to King.

"Anyone else hurt?" King askes, not seeing Amy or Mr. Kamani behind him. He hears Tracy start to sob heavily again and looks up at her horror-stricken face. Cory points behind him and he turns in a gasp and looked at Amy's dead body and Kamani's still one.

"Oh…my…god…" King whispers in horror as he winces and turns back to Danny who thankfully still had a faint pulse.

"Danny, help is here," King tells his partner, as he looks at his leg wound. He hears the front door fly open and watches as two medics push their way through and rush up to him. King quickly steps back to let them work. He watches as two others head for Amy's body and then Kamani's.

"Alive?" King inquires.

"No," Tracy tells them.

"I think they need help," he tells the medic, looking at Tracy's bleeding arm and then at Cory.

"We…um…we stopped the blood…" Tracy mumbles again as Frank and Jamie rush in. "He uh…he…tried to um…he tried help us…" she says looking at Danny and then starts crying again. Jackie kneels down beside her and gently holds her good arm as the medic starts to treat the other. Cory rushes back to his mother while Frank looks at Moon Dog's fallen body.

"I am not sorry," Frank mutters over the lifeless corpse.

King stands back up and walks over to Jamie and Frank while they watch the two medics frantically trying to stabilise Danny for transport.

"Thank you," Frank offers warmly to King as he watches King slowly remove his bullet proof vest and hand it over to another officer to be used as evidence in the shooting.

"He would have done it for me," King replies with a small nod. They all turn and watch as Danny's body is lifted onto the stretcher and rushed towards the door, with Frank and Jamie watching as Linda rushes toward her husband's still body.

"Danny!"

XXXXXXX

Inside, Jackie and King look at Amy's body and Jackie cringes. "What on earth possessed him to shoot an unarmed innocent woman?" Jackie asks softly.

"Creeps like that probably don't need any reason," King answers looking at Kamani that the remaining was looking over.

"Oh man he's still alive," the young medic calls out.

"What?" Jackie asks in shock, as the other medic rushes to help his partner.

"He's alive?" King asks incredulously. "Damn."

King and Jackie watch as the two medic's race against time to get Kamani stabilised and then with the help of two uniformed NYPD officers rush him out to the ambulance with Tracy following in another.

"You okay kid?" King looks at Cory who is now with his mother.

"Is Danny going to live?" Cory wonders in a weak voice.

"I hope so," King answers as he rushes toward Danny's ambulance before it races toward Mercy Hospital; leaving Jackie to clean up the scene. "I sure hope so."

XXXXXXXX

_I feel strange now. Not like I'm dying but like…like I have been given a second chance. The tingling seems to have stopped for now. I chance to open my eyes and realize I still can't talk. But it's not tape preventing my speech, it's an oxygen mask. My body is still aching the pounding in my head has subsided. Weariness has now taken over and I can't even lift a finger. I feel Linda, my wife whom I love more than anything, talking softly to me and then squeeze my hand. I think I'm going to make it, I tell myself. Good because there are so many things I just need to do and say. I hear the medic telling me to close my eyes and rest, Linda agreeing so that's what I do. I know he's telling me that for my good. I feel the warmth of the drugs starting to take over as I close my eyes and give a faint smile to my wife. Darkness covers me but it's different this time. This time I know I'll wake up from it. I'm not afraid anymore. And just before I succumb to the darkness, I offer a prayer of thanks to God that I am still alive._

"He's just going to sleep Ma'am."

Linda continues to watch as the medic works on work on the wound on Danny's leg and knows he still isn't out of the water. "But he is going to live right?" She dares to inquire.

"Well the bullet is still inside his leg and he has lost a lot of blood," the medic replies in honesty. "But I have him on a ringers solution so help build up the blood volume again and the femoral artery wasn't damaged. So if he pulls through the surgery he'll be okay."

"But there's still a chance he could die?"

"Mrs. Reagan, your husband lasted this long, beaten up and with a bullet hole in his leg. He's strong, he'll pull through."

Linda leans back a little as the ambulance nears Mercy Hospital and lets out a large sigh. "Today was supposed to be a slow day," she mumbles with a weary sigh.

"It was," the medic answers back wryly as the bus pulls into the emergency entrance of Mercy. Linda helplessly watches them unload Danny from the back of the bus and then joins, Frank and Jamie as they watch Danny being rushed into the ER, the two medics shouting out medical stats as the doors close them from view.

"Erin and Dad will be here soon also," Frank tells Linda as the three of them head toward the waiting area and sit down on the nearby chairs. Frank knows that he won't have time tonight to tell his son just what today did to his emotions. He had lost Joe in the line of duty and had nearly offered his very own soul to not let it happen to another. They were now all supposed to grow old together, that was the pact they had made when Joe had died.

"Dad?" Jamie queries.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

XXXXXXXX

"How many dead Jackie?" Gormley asks as he walks up to Jackie and King, still standing outside the small corner store, talking to its owner.

"Only one Sir, a young woman named Amy Smith," Jackie relates with a weary sigh. "Apparently she died trying to save the cashier."

"Damn it," Gormley curses under his breath. "Danny en route to mercy?"

"Should be there already," Jackie answers.

"And Moon Dog?"

"His waste of a carcass is still in there," King spits out, prompting both Jackie and Gormley to look at him but say nothing.

"Who are the kid and his mother?" Gormley asks looking over at Cory and his mother talking to the hostage negotiator. Before any of them could answer the hostage negotiator walks up to Gormley with a firm face. "Captain Gormley I would really like to offer my thanks to the Detective who was in there with my wife and son. Frank rushed off so fast before I could tell him what was going on."

"Your…son, but…" Jackie starts in shock as she remembers Frank's vow to make him personally pay if Danny was killed. "How did you keep so calm if…"

"Trade secret," he answers with a wry smile.

"But Frank…" she starts.

"Trust me, if the situation had been reversed and he was in charge of my son's life I have uttered the same words," he smiles. "No harm done."

"I'll make sure Danny knows."

XXXXXXXX

**10:30 pm – ER Waiting Area – Mercy Hospital**

Frank watches Linda slowly pacing the area before the ER doors. The boys were still at her mother's both told their father was alive and going to be okay, but that she needed to stay the night and it would be easier for them to stay where they were and they would be picked up in the morning. She was a strong woman, been through a lot with his son, but he feared now, that something like this, something so serious might cause even her to emotionally cave.

Jamie waited in wondering silence, while Erin and Henry discussed other aspects of the day's events. King had come to check on Danny and then gone back to the station to help Jackie with the paperwork, so it was just the family left; waiting for Danny to come out of surgery. Frank watches the ER doctor heading toward them, the seasoned medical professional quickly converged upon by the waiting Reagan family.

"Mrs. Reagan?"

"How is he doctor?"

"He's going to be just fine," the older man smiles at Linda, who offers a teary smile of relief. The family listens to the doctor explaining Danny's injuries and how the surgery was a success. A few broken ribs, mild concussion and numerous bruises, but he was going to pull through just fine.

"He's going to have to take it easy for at least a few days," the doctor starts.

"Yeah that'll happen," Jamie smirks.

"Trust me, it'll happen," Linda warns with a smile as the doctor continues.

"We just have to set him up in a private room and then you can see him. I'll have a sleeping bed brought in if you'd like. But please not too much excitement tonight, he really does need to rest."

"Thank you," Frank says just as he hears a familiar voice behind him. He turns to see ESU hostage negotiator Murphy Jenkins, his son Cory and his wife Barbara walking up to see him. "We just wanted to see how Danny was doing?" Jenkins asks.

"We're just waiting for him to be taken upstairs," Frank answers with a sigh.

"Then he…" Cory starts in surprise.

"Is going to be just fine. He's going to have to take it easy for a few days so his leg can heal but he was lucky. He pulled through the surgery just fine. They were able to get the bullet out and stop the blood loss. Thanks in part to you," Frank praises Cory. "You probably helped save his life."

"I had some help," he says with a frown.

"Tracy is going to be just fine also," Frank assures him as he looks up at his father. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest, I didn't know until I got a call from inside the store, before her phone went dead," Jenkins confesses. "Besides it wasn't just my son's life on the line."

"About what I said…" Frank starts.

"You know there was a lot of chatter," Jenkins smirks as he pulls out a package for Frank. "I was at the scene when this was given to me to give special order to you."

Frank looks at the package, from Kelly and smiles before he pulls out the copy of the New York Times with tomorrow's date and headline. "You must have friends in really high places Frank. I mean to get tomorrow's news today."

"I do," Frank offers a coy grin.

All those gathered around star at the bold headline and smile in pride, for they knew it to be true, none more so than his wife Linda Reagan and father Frank Reagan.

_**HERO COP HONORED**_

_**Detective Danny Reagan from Station House 12 in New York demonstrated bravery and courage in the line of duty when he and five others were taken hostage by a man known for his hatred of Police Officers. Although incapacitated, beaten and shot by the man known as 'Moon Dog', Detective Reagan's first duty was to the people captive with him. He was said to have shown strength, courage and the ability to remain calm and keep hopes alive despite the fact that one person lost their life while trying to save another that almost did. Any Smith will be honored alongside Detective Reagan for her courage to help save a life despite the tragic result of giving up her own life to try to save another that she didn't even know. She, like Detective Reagan, is what New Yorkers could call a 'True Hero'...their finest.**_

"Wow," Jamie states with a happy smile as he stops reading and looks up at Frank. "What an honor."

"Nice surprise for him," Erin adds.

"Well deserved," Henry pipes up.

"Well it was well earned," Jenkins tosses in his comment. "I know my son has a new hero," Jenkins add, making Linda look at the young boy with a smile of pride. And while she knows her sons always look at their father as their hero, tomorrow he would hold special places in both their hearts and they would have the next few days to show him just how much he was their hero.

"I'm going to see him," Linda finally mentions when Jenkins and his family take their leave.

"Tell him we love him and we'll all come by in the morning," Frank tells her as he gives her another hug.

**10:45 pm – Room 36A – Mercy Hospital**

Linda hurries toward Danny's room, her eyes rapidly blinking away frantic tears, her fists curling and uncurling and her heart racing at top speed. She reaches his room and stops, taking a deep breath before slowly heading inside.

"Oh god," Linda utters with a soft cringe, prompting Danny's eyes to quickly shift to her figure, his lips cracking a faint smile.

"Hey…babe," Danny offers weakly.

"Hey," she answers, fighting back tears at his battered appearance. She stifles an inward gasp as she looks at his bandaged leg, swollen and bruised face and all the tubes and monitors hooked up to him.

"How um…do you feel?" Linda asks with a small frown, her throat quickly swallowing a lump of emotion.

Danny reaches out a hand to her and smiles when she put hers into his open palm. "Better…now…" he stops. But when he sees her starting to cry once more, he gives her hand a small squeeze. "Babe, I'm…sorry."

Linda bends down and tenderly kisses his flushed face. She feels one of her tears escape her eye and watches as it runs down onto his face but quickly cringes at the thought it might sting the small cut above his eye. Danny looks up at her and smiles. "Thanks…"

"I almost lost you," Linda whispers with a watery frown. "I…damn it Danny…not again," her voice dies out as she leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"Not…that…easily…" he mumbles, slipping in and out of consciousness. "Love you…too much."

"I love you to Danny, you are my life. But today I was worried. When I got that call and then not knowing what to expect on the ride over. I mean even when Jamie called, I…I can't lose you Danny. I just can't."

"Never…happen. The boys?"

"Are with my mother for the night. They know you are going to be okay and will be here to see you tomorrow along with the rest of the clan."

"That…scares me," he smirks with a small yawn.

"By the way, Demarcus told me to tell you that he figured you'd come up with a good excuse for missing tonight," Linda mentions. "Said he'd have to reschedule your _date?_" She concludes with arched brows. "I can't wait to hear this story tomorrow."

"Comedy Club…tix from dad."

"Ah so that's who he gave them to," Linda answers. "Or was this just your way of getting back at me for leaving town today?" She asks lightly/.

"Punish me…later," he whispers.

"Only when you're well enough to enjoy it."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she smiles as she leans in closer, gently brushes away some dirt from his forehead and then plants another warm kiss on his clammy skin. "Just rest okay. Just close your eyes and rest. I'm not leaving."

"Sleepy…"

"Yeah I know. The doctor said you need to rest and that we can talk more in the morning. So…" she pauses, arranging the sleeping bed so that it's right beside his. "I'm going to be at your side all night and then we can talk in the morning okay?"

"Sponge bath?"

"Yeah I think that can be arranged," Linda promises, forcing his lips to curl upward again.

"Nurses…"

"Don't push it," she playfully warns and he can only smile and nod. "But how about breakfast in bed?"

"Like that," he agrees in quiet tone.

"Okay so now that we got tomorrow all settled and then you can tell me the whole story…"

"My father…"

"You know he always saves your harrowing tales for you to tell me."

"Damn it," Danny whispers with a slight frown before he finally agrees. "After my…sponge bath."

"Only if you promise to sleep for me right now," she urges, noticing his eyes fighting to remain open.

"Linda I need…to tell you something…before I fall asleep," Danny manages. "Something I was in too much of a hurry to tell you today."

"What is it?" She asks tenderly.

"I love you. Learned today that I need to say that more often," he confesses once more, forcing her lips into a wide smile. "You'll never lose me, I promise."

"I love you too Danny," she tells him in truth as she leans in and softly kisses his lips once more. "I really do."

_As soon as she tells me she loves me one more time, I know I can finally close my eyes and really allow myself some rest under her loving care. My mind is so groggy and sleepy I can hardly see or think straight but I'm alive and with my family again; Linda at my side and that's all that matters. Kamani I heard is going to be in recovery for a major concussion but is going to be okay; he apparently was in a coma the entire time. My thoughts drift to Amy. She gave her life for a stranger and was killed for it. This world is sick and depraved. What would possess Moon Dog to shoot her, an innocent unarmed woman, for no reason? She was innocent. But he lost in the end, his death I don't mourn or feel sorry for. He deserved it and had it coming. I hope they honor Amy in some way, she was the real hero. I slowly look at the clock and see my shift is officially over. What a day, one of the worst days of my life. But as I look over at Linda, see her loving smile, whispering she loves me, I selfishly feel today was good. I mean a woman lost her life and all I could think about was telling Linda how much I love her and I'll never leave her. Is that wrong? I don't really know. I'm just glad I got the chance to say it. _

_My leg is going to be fine and my eye will heal. I'm sure Jamie or Demarcus is worried today will affect my job performance; but I know my father won't think today was a roadblock to anything. I took today not as a stumbling block but as a learning experience. I will look back on today with pride for a few strangers that helped others, even giving their life and with something for me to work on. I won't let this affect my job performance and with Linda by my side I know I'll get through the counselling sessions okay. Amy's death will be hard for me to completely come to terms with but she died with honor and I just have to remember that. I slightly move my leg and feel the tingling pain, reminding me I just can't do that yet. I see darkness starting to cover the room and know sleep is upon me. I squeeze Linda's hand to the best I can with all the drugs in me and she bends over and looks at me with a smile._

_Now I can sleep with the thought that I'll be out of here in a day and while my surprise for tomorrow night has to wait it's still promised and it will happen sooner rather than later. All this has shown me that life is too short take for granted__. _

"Come up here, I want to hold you," Danny begs.

"You just had sugery."

"On this leg only. This side...is fine," he winces as slowly shifts in the bed. "See...enough room."

"But..."

Linda looks at the smal space and frowns; but the frown quickly disappears when she spies the tormented expression on his face. "I just want to hold you right now."

With a small nod, she pushes the sleeping bed as close as it can get so that it can support at least half of her weight. She slowly eases herself upbeside him.

Danny's lips automatically break into a wide smile as Linda's warm frame eases up beside him, adding much needed warmth to his weary frame.

"I love you Linda."

"I love you too Danny," she whispers once more, putting his mind and heart at ease for the final time today. She kisses his face, her mind realizing the same as him; life was too short to take what really matters for granted.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay everyone how did you like it? Hope the ending wasn't too sappy but figured they needed some sap after all that right? But wasn't sure how sappy to make it so left it here. Thanks again everyone for reading and please leave a review before you go. It'll help me know if you'd like me to write another multi-chapter fic or just leave this as a one off. Thanks everyone and can't wait for the great new eppy on Friday!


End file.
